


It's nothing

by autumnlibrarian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Suicidal Thoughts, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlibrarian/pseuds/autumnlibrarian
Summary: That suffering - it's nothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Helpless UF!Sans is too appealing for my broken heart. ;-;"
> 
> I am open for any interpretations.
> 
> (This is a translation of [this one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8104054) \- I did my best, be gentle. ;-;" )

I'm hopeless. Boss is right.

He always is. And I'm always wrong.

I am nothing and have no right to speak.

I look into the mirror and see... What do I see...?

What even is this? It's not me.

If I'm nothing, it's not me then.

It's nothing.

That crack above the eyesocket - it's nothing.

Those scratches on the cheek bone - it's nothing.

Those cutted phalanges - it's nothing.

One huge nothing. Maybe that is why nobody

cares about me - because there's nothing to care about.

But...

I closed my eyes for a moment, and my thoughts

have been filled by faint _purple flame_...

No. False hopes and wrong interpretation.

That purple flame - it's nothing.

That knife? It's nothing.

That break? It's nothing.

Those wounds? IT'S NOTHING.

THOSE MARKS? IT'S NOTHING.

THAT PAIN? IT'S NOTHING.

THOSE SCREAMS? **IT'S NOTHING.**

**MY SOUL? IT'S NOTHING.**

**THAT BLOOD? NOTHING!**

. . .

Maybe vanishing from here once and for all is actually nothing special...?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your attention!


End file.
